Grojband and Newmans shorts
by The Devious Angel
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Random silly or cute scenes about these two bands. Warning, it may contain Corney fluff, science gone horribly wrong and awkward moments of Larry.
1. The Larry Lair

Hello Grojfans! Thanks for all of you who read my other Grojband stories, Sleeping Laney will continue soon. But I decided that I have so may short funny or cute ideas that I should make a collection of one shots to showcase them. I would like to thank my little sister Kendal for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

Carrie, Kim and Konnie walked down the street to their bass players house. They stopped in front of the door and rang the doorbell. no one answered.

"Where's Larry?" Carrie asks "He usually opens the door as soon as I ring the bell, almost as if he was watching through the peephole waiting for us to get here."

Kim noticed something out of the corner of her eye, she ran around to the side of the house and looked.

"Girls, come see this!" Kim called.

Carrie and Konnie joined Kim and looked to what she was looking at, A giant black fortress of some sorts was in the backyard of the Nepp house.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kim noted, Konnie shook her head in agreement.

The girls walked over to the door and knocked. The door swooshed open and they all walked inside. Inside it was all high tech and black, and very dark too.

"Hello ladies." A voice called out. The three looked ahead and saw a shadow, a spotlight shined down to reveal a black chair.

The chair spun around to reveal a short red haired boy sitting in it, he wore a black unitard with big red boots and matching gloves. He had a big black and red collar that looked like something a vampire would wear. He had a red L on his chest and was petting a orange chubby cat that sat in his lap.

"Larry?" Konnie asked in surprise.

"Welcome girls, to my evil LARRY LAIR! MWUHAHAHAHA!" Larry laughed evilly as lighting dramatically clashed behind him.

The other Newmans just looked at him.

"This is why we should never leave him alone on weekends." Kim noted dryly.

Carrie looked surprised "Is that my cat?"

* * *

Yeah, now me and my sis have a joke about the Larry Lair, ironically I was watching Kim Possible and a guy named Larry was in a lair, I yelled that I found the Larry lair and we both died laughing.

anyway, I want to talk about saving Grojband now. I think if we all tell Teletoon (They order the eps, not CN) and tell them how much we love Grojband, They might renew it for a season two! Lets rock Grojfans!


	2. Damsel in Distress

Hi again Grojfans. I would also like to point out now that this story will be updated a bit more frequently than my others. Due to the fact that I have so many ideas that I wanna write out of my head. I don't know how long I'm gonna write this for but I will try to update quickly while I work on my others. Also since I will update this faster, the chapters will be shorter than I usually write.

* * *

How did it come to this?

I looked down below me to see a pit of scalding hot acid above my head, or under my head. I'm currently upside down and hanging from the ceiling, tied up in a rope.

Im not sure how I was even able to get in this mess in the first place. I somehow ended up really peeving off this one guy when I accidentaly bumped into him at the park. Turns out it was some crazed criminal who decided to kidnap me and hold me above this pit of acid.

I tried everything I could think of, but all I could do was wait for someone to save me.

i never really pictured myself the type who is a damsel in distress. But that pretty much sums up my situation at the moment. Great, now all I gotta do is wait for my knight in shining armor or something.

I felt myself get dropped a little closer to the acid. A sweat drop falls down off my face and lands in the vat. I gulped.

This is not how I was supposed to die! I still had so much I wanted to do in life. Like play a concert in front of everyone around the globe, To finally see Grojband stand up above all of the other bands in the world. And well...finally tell my crush how I feel.

If I die, then I want to at least confess my feelings before I do. I'd like to say goodbye to Kin and Kon too. Those 3 have been my best friends, and now it looks like its curtains for me.

BAM

I heard a loud sound come from the other room. Looks like my knight in shining armor is here.

I could hear the butt kicking coming from the other room, wish I could see it. After a minute of shouting I hear footsteps. But not the clunky metal boots which my captors wore, so it had to be...

WHAM

The door exploded open with a blast. I momentarily closed my eyes, but then I took a peak to see my savior.

"Core! How could you let yourself get kidnapped again?!" Laney shouted as she ran in the room.

She quickly went and carefully untied Corey from the ropes so that he wouldn't fall. Corey latched on to her as she got him down.

"Thanks Lanes, I would've been a goner." Corey sheepishly admitted. Laney rolled her eyes at him "Just try not to get kidnapped anymore, do you know how many times I've had to save you?"

Corey smiled at her "Ok I'll promise ill be more careful." He was always a damsel in distress, and she was his knight in shining armor.

* * *

Am I the only one who notices that Corey is always the one in trouble. It's either possessed by an evil guitar, turned into a hipster, or kidnapped by two 9 year old girls. Laney is always there to save him at least.


	3. Science gone wrong (Again)

Its that time again, time for another short. I decided to make this a weekly story, so every Wednesday there will be another chapter.

* * *

Corey and Laney sat on the couch in the garage. Corey was holding a pencil and some paper as he looked at it curiously, he had been trying to write lyrics for a bit, Laney just played her bass.

"Hey Lanes, what rhymes with orange?" Corey asked as he looked up from his paper. Laney stopped playing and looked at him "Nothing rhymes with orange Core." "Then were in trouble."

Suddenly, the garage door opened to reveal Kin with a machine. "Hey Kin, what's that?" Corey asked as Kin rolled the machine over to where the others were sitting.

Kin smiled "I'm glad you asked Corey, you know how Kon accidentally shaved off the entire right side of his hair?" Kin pointed to show Kon looking in a mirror, half of his head was bald. He rubbed the bald spot and whimpered "I miss you glorious, gravity defying hair.."

"Well, I just invented my new, bald be gone!" Kin yelled dramatically as lights and smoke surrounded the machine. Corey looked at it in awe, Laney was unfazed however. "Is this gonna turn out like your invention last week?" Laney asked skeptically.

Kin thought back on last weeks experiment.

FLASHBACK START

A giant duck with a helmet is rampaging over Peaceville and breathing fire down upon it's residents.

Kin drops to his knees and shouts to the sky "Why random stunt duck?! WHY!?"

FLASHBACK OVER

"I put the fires out." Kin said, "You made them worse!" Laney yelled at him. "Worse, or better?" Kin grinned.

Kon stepped over to the machine and Kin typed in some science stuff into it. A helmet went on Kon's head as lasers and more smoke came out of the machine. "Kin, whats wrong with it?" Corey screaming over the sound of lasers. "Nothing, this just make sit look cooler!" Kin screamed back.

The chaos died down and Kin went to pull the helmet off of Kon. When it came off, his hair was back!

"Kin you did it!" Kon yelled happily as he hugged his brother. "Why do you sound so surprised?" Kin asked "Cause whenever you make something, it tends to backfire horribly.' Laney pointed out.

"Like how?" Kin asked. Then out of no where, a second head appeared where Kon's hair had grown back. "Like that." Laney said flatly.

Kon screamed at the second head. The second head screamed back. Within seconds Kon and the head were running around the room screaming. The rest of the band just watched as it happened.

Finally, the second head exploded for no reason, Kon fell to the ground, with the baldness back btw, and the others walked up to him.

Kin gave a guilty look and a nervous laugh to Corey and Laney as they stood by Kon. Laney looked at him and said plainly "Your gonna kill us all some day." Kin slouched in defeat "I know."

* * *

I truly believe that their cause of death will be Kin's fault.

Also did anyone notice a shoutout to a certain show about an alien in there?


	4. Little Boy in Panda Jammies

This chap was a request from my friend Stinkfly3, who wanted some cute, inhaler having, Larryness. So here you go.

* * *

Today had been a long day, the Newmans had played a gig at the aquarium, then Carrie got the idea to water ski over some sharks. Needless to say, people were injured.

Larry trudged back into his room, he pulled off a clam that was clamped to the leg of his pants then plopped down on his bead.

"Ugh, why would Carrie ever think that eating a steak with barbeque meat sauce before going water skiing with sharks would ever be a good idea?" Larry complained. He went over to the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a photo of Carrie. It was her winking at the camera while blowing a kiss, she was wearing black lipstick in the picture. It had been taken at a photo shoot for the school yearbook a while back and Larry had asked the commity to give him a copy of the photo.

He hugged the photo close to his heart and said "You may get us into crazy situations and nearly kill us all on a regular basis, but i still love you with all of my heart." he sighed sadly. He was worried that Carrie would never return his feelings for him.

He gave the photo a quick kiss then returned it to its hiding spot. He got up and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. A few minutes later and he emerjed from the bathroom.

His pajamas were a pair of full body panda footie pajamas. It had a hoodie on the back that you could pull over your head and it would make you look like a panda. Yes everyone, Larry is a panda when he sleeps. You can all squeal at the mental image now.

He got into bed and covered the blankets over him. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

Until...

BOOM

A red flaming light crashed threw his window and flew around his room. "AAAAAAH!" Larry bolted up screaming. He jumped out of his bed and ran over to his desk and grabbed his inhaler. He breathed into it in panic as the red flaming rocket died down and rested on his floor.

He went over to the window to see the other Newmans waving down to him from the ground. "Hi Larry!" Konnie called to him.

"What the heck guys!? Why would you shoot a firework into my room!?" Larry yelled.

"Sorry, i wanted to test out my new fireworks and this was the perfect opportunity." Kim responded.

"But you shot it into my room!" Larry argued.

"Forget about that Lars, I just got us a gig for tomorrow at national wolf reserve!" Carrie told him

"You could have just texted me that! And wolf reserve? Really?" Larry questioned.

"Cmon Lars it'll be fun! See you tomorrow!" Carrie said as she and the other girls left.

Larry closed his window and sat back down in his bed, he grabbed out his picture of Carrie again "You know your crazy Care. But thats why i love you." He hugged the photo as he fell asleep.

* * *

There you go Larry lovers. I will take some requests, but i also have tons of ideas that ive already planned out.

see you next time!


	5. Her touch

Time for a story!

* * *

If there was one thing that could keep Corey Riffin grounded, it was Laney Penn.

* * *

It was late at night in October, Grojband decided to stay the night in a haunted house, but never expected it to be actually terrifying. The pictures watched them move and spiders came out of cracks. And just when the band thought that it couldn't get any worse, the Kujira twins got separated from Corey and Laney.

The blue haired guitarist and his bassist crept through the hallways looking for their missing friends, a clash of thunder roared through the sky. The sound caused the blue haired boy to jump in fright and cling onto the red haired girl next to him. She blushed at the contact between them. Corey realized what he was doing and let go. They continued to walk until a burst of lightning erupted in the sky.

"Aah!" Corey screamed as he jumped in surprise and ran over into a corner. Laney looked at him then walked over to his side. Corey was trembling as he sat with his legs close to his chest. Laney knelt down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped trembling and looked to her.

"It's ok if your scared Core, I'm a little scared too." Laney told him. Corey smiled at her then stood up. "Ok, so maybe I'm a little scared." he admitted. But he didn't admit that he was less scared when she was by his side.

* * *

Corey looked at the boys before him with a angry fire in his eyes. He and his band were setting up for a gig when a bunch of older jocks came and purposely wrecked their stage. And only because Kin had accidentaly spilled a little bit of water on one of them during lunch.

Corey had worked so hard to make this gig perfect. He worked endlessly to set up the stage all on his own, but now his work was ruined. He clenched his fist in anger as he walked over to the lead jock. "Do you have any idea how much work I put into this?! This was supposed to be a surprise for all my friends! I worked so hard to get this for us and you just ruined it!"

The jock got in Corey's face "Yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it? Your just a shrimp with a stupid band with stupid losers like the red haired boy and the mutant freak twins." Corey had enough. No one insults his friends. He clenched his fist and sent it right into the jocks face. The jock was knocked back and looked in shock to see blood coming from his nose.

Corey was about to go all out of them, until he felt a pair of hands grab his own hand. He suddenly felt all of his anger melt away, and be replaced by a warm feeling. He turned to see Laney was the one holding his hand. She looked at him with pleading eyes "I know what they did was wrong, but you could get expelled if you fight at school." he looked at her pleading eyes then let out a sigh. He turned to the jocks and said "Your lucky that I have to hold back. But if you ever do anything like this again. I will destroy you." he warned them as they scurried away.

Corey was glad that Laney was able to keep him from going berserk.

* * *

It was Corey's birthday. The band sat around a table eating cake with their guitarist, they laughed and talked about stuff. Soon it was time to open gifts. Kin got him a set of picks with the band logo on them, Kon gave him a couple of CDs, Laney gave him a bubble bunch band DVD pack. Then it was Trina's turn.

Trina begrudgingly walked over to her brother. She had annoyed look on her face as she handed him a big box. "Ugh, happy birthday or whatever." she said as he unwrapped her gift. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw its contents. A blue and orange guitar with his skull symbol on it. It had a gold engraving on it that said 'This guitar belongs to a true rock star' Corey looked at Trina in amazement.

"Trina?! Did you really get me this?!" he asked in shock. Trina looked away "Well, I was talking to hunky Nick Mallory and he said that I should actually get you a gift. He said he saw this in a store window or whatever and I went and got it, and put your stupid skull on it." Corey couldn't believe it. His face became a huge smile and he started jumping in happiness. "I never thought i'd say this but. thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" he gave Trina a hug as he proceeded to jump around in complete joy.

"He must be hyped up from the sugar in the cake." Kin observed as Corey ran around the room at hyper speed. Laney rolled her eyes and stepped into Corey's path and held him by the shoulders. He did a few more bounces before he slowly died down. "Whoo. Thanks Lanes." he looked at her as he composed himself. She was the only one who could ever stop him when he got too excited.

* * *

Corey sat in a chair outside the school office. His dad was having a talk with the principal. Corey accidentaly blew up the science lab and he knew he was in trouble. He could hear their muffled voices coming from inside. He groaned and put his hand on his face. 'Dad is gonna kill me.'

"Core?" he looked to see Laney standing in front of him. "Hey Lanes." he greeted her, Laney took a seat next to him. "My dad is going to ground me for sure! Which means no band, no music and no gigs!" he cried out. Laney looked to him and said "Don't worry Core, even if you get grounded, I'll still sneak out and visit you." she tried to cheer him up. He still seems a bit down though.

She placed her hand over his and he looked to her. "It's going to be alright. Don't worry." she reassured him. He exhaled and smiled at her "Thanks Lanes." they sat looking at each other for a minute before walked out. "Well, what's my punishment?" Corey asked. No matter what the punishment, as long as he had Laney he could take it.

"No grilled cheese for tonight." Corey stood corrected. He couldn't take it "Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

He let the tears escape his eyes. Corey Riffin was laid out on his bed letting himself cry his eyes out. 'Its all my fault.' those thoughts repeated in his head over and over again. His signature orange beanie was laying on the floor as the boy laid on his bed in despair.

The door cracked open and slowly revealed the girl on th other side. Laney looked at Corey as he sobbed, one thing to notice is that Laney had a bandage wrapped around her forehead, a few other bandages had just been removed from different sections of her body. It hurt a little bit to move, but it hurt even more seeing the boy she loved like this.

Laney took a step inside and slowly approached the blue haired boy. She sat next to him on his bed and he looked up at her. "Core?..." he looked away in shame. He couldn't bear to see her right now. Laney inched closer to him. "Corey...please don't blame yourself..." She pleaded.

Corey still didn't look at her as he began to speak "But Lanes, it was all my fault. I wanted to have a concert in the canyon, it was my loud guitar solo that caused part of the cliff to break off. It was my solo that caused you to fall with it..." his voice cracked with each sob. "When we got down to you, I thought-I thought that you were dead. The doctors even said that you were extremely lucky to be alive. They said that it was a miracle that you survived. I almost killed you Laney. I-I almost lost you..." he buried his face in the blanket on the bed.

His heart was broken. He almost killed the most important girl in his life. Seeing her unconscious at the bottom of the cliff, seeing her blood. It broke him.

Corey continued to cry, then he felt something warm touch his head. He looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes looking down to him. He could see that she was in pain too, but not from her injuries, from seeing him hurting.

"Core, it could have happened to anyone. The important thing is that I'm ok. I don't want you to beat yourself up about it." she told him gently. Corey sniffled "I could have lost you Lanes. I-I don't know what I would do without you." he confessed. Laney gave him a gentle smile and pulled his head onto her lap. She began stroking his hair as he let his tears come to a stop.

The pain inside changed as he felt a gentle warmth envelop him. "I can't lose you Laney." he whispered. "You never will." she replied. Corey smiled as she gave him a little kiss on the forehead. The combination of the warmth in his chest, Laney's warmth, and her petted him made him begin to fall asleep.

Laney was always there when he needed her.

Through all the terror, anger, joy, worry, and sadness. He could always be calmed down by a simple touch from her.

She gave him a cuddly feeling inside when she touched him. For Corey Riffin, his love for Laney Penn is what kept him grounded.

* * *

long chap. But cute.


	6. Fortune Cookies

Nothing to say, except that the rest of the eps are up on Cartoon Networks app! WATCH IT NOW

* * *

The Newmans were currently sitting at a table in a resturant. They had decided to go to the chinese resturant 'P.F Shang's' and they had just finished their food.

"Ugh, I'm so angry at this place! They had false advertising!" Konnie complained "Konnie, just because the resturant has the name Shang in it doesnt mean you get to meet Shang from Mulan." Kim explained to her sister "Well they should tell people that before they eat here! I forced myself to eat their food and this is how they treat me!" Konnie argued "Forced? You willingly ate 3 plates of chicken fried rice!" Kim responded "Well it's not my fault food is delicious." Kim gave up trying to win this argument.

A waiter came by and handed the Newmans their fortune cookies, he was about to leave until he asked "Hey, arent you that band that lost that curling match?" "Why do people always bring that up!? We played plenty of other gigs too!" Carrie told him "Just yesterday we played at a wolf reserve." Carrie told him. Larry looked at her "Care, we were almost killed by wolfes!" "Well how was Konnie suppossed to know not to wear her meat sauce scented perfume." Carrie shrugged "Common sense! Thats how!"

The waiter walked away and the Newmans opened their fortune cookies one by one. First was Kim "Mine says, Knowledge is knowing that tomatoes are a fruit, wisdom is not putting it in your fruit salad." Konnie looked over her shoulder "That is so true!"

Konnie went and opened hers next "The steady waterfall moves upward when the sparrow flies in the west eternally." the rest of the band just looked at it confused. "What does that even mean?" Larry asked. "I. Don't. Know." Konnie answered. "That's gonna haunt me the rest of my life." Kim remarks.

Carrie opened hers "The foes of yesterday wil be the allies of tomorrow" "That means someone who you hate will help you out." Kim told her "Maybe it means us and Grojband will be friends one d-" Konnie began to say when Carrie grabbed her lips "Dont even joke Konnie." Carrie told her with an angry expression on her face.

Larry was last. He took out the fortune and read "You will be hit by a truck." They just sat there in silence for a moment. Then out of nowhere a toy truck flew by and hit Larry in the head, knocking him over.

"Wow Larry your fortune came true!" Konnie looked in amazement. "At least it wasnt a real truck." Kim commented.

* * *

Sorry its kinda short. Next chap will be longer though.


	7. Kindred Spirits

Remember my other story Sleeping Laney? Remember how I wrote that Kin and Kim are secretly friends? Remember I said it was a story for another day? Well that day is today!

* * *

Kim wandered around the halls of Elementary High, she and the other Newmans had just transferred there from another school due to a chess game gone horribly wrong. Kim scanned the area for the sign she was looking for, eventually she spotted her target.

The door said Library on it and she smiled to herself, she opened up the doors to see the place totally deserted. She walked through the bookcases for a table to study at. She spotted a table and walked over to it. When she reached her hand for the chair she felt it brush up against something. She looked up to meet a familiar boy with glasses like hers.

"Kim?!" "Kin?!" they both looked at each other in surprise. "What are you doing here? You dont even go to this school." Kin asked "Me and the rest of the Newmans just transferred here after one of Carrie's schemes went south." Kim explained. "Well do you have to sit at this table? I was here first." Kin spoke firmly. Kim glared "I was here first. You get your own table."

The two of them started pushing each other for ownership of the chair. "I've been here longer so i deserve the chair!" Kin argued "New students should get first dibs!" Kim pushed back. They kept fighting until they fell over and broke the chair with their combined weight. "Now look what you've done!" they yelled in unison. The two of them got up and dusted themselves off. Kin walked over to another isle and came back holding two chairs in hand. He begrudgingly put one in front of her. Then put one for himslef on the other side. "There, now we both have chairs." He said reluctantly. Kim looked at him for a second before taking a seat. "Uh. thanks.." she said awkwardly. "Dont mention it. Ever. To anyone." Kin responded.

Kim pulled her book out of her bag and began reading it. "You like that manga?" Kin asked in surprise. Kim looked up to see Kin holding the exact same book in his hands. "I thought i was the only one who liked this one." Kin said. Kim blinked "Same here. I'm usually the only one who buys it when it gets into the bookstore." Kim admitted. "I know that feeling." Kin replied. The two smiled for a moment before realizing what they were doing. 'Remember, shes a Newman.' 'He's in Grojband, remember' they thought at the same time.

They sat in silence before they both finished reading. They both put their books away and noticed the awkwardness in the air around them. "So..." Kim started "So..." Kin did the same. They both looked around the room for a moment before turning back at each other. A phone rang and Kin checked his phone "It's a text from Kon. He says i need to work on the new laserlights for our gig tonight." he read. Kim looked at him "Where are you playing at?" She asked out of curiosity. "Barney's flashlight emporium." he answered flatly as he texted Kon back.

Kim let a small chuckle escape her lips. Kin put his phone away and looked at her oddly "What?" "Your playing at a flashlight store?" she giggled. "Not the best gig i know, but its better than a diaper store." Kin joked. Kim laughed "Yeah, or a toilet convention." Kin laughed at that comment and Kim laughed too. she snorted when she laughed and Kin took noticed "Hey, you got a cute laugh." Kim tried to stop "No-no i don't, it-its horrible!" she said between giggled. "Nah, its great. It's unique." he told her. she calmed down and said "You know, your the first person who liked my laugh. Others say its weird." she confessed "Hey you've got it easy. When me and Kon were seperated at birth, my nipples got on his back. So i can't go swimming without someone shouting 'look that nerd has no nipples'." Kin told her.

"Ok, thats bad." Kim spoke "Your lucky you know that?" Kin sighed as he looked down. A confused expression graced Kim's face "What do you mean?" Kin sighed again "All you have to worry about is a laugh. You don't have anyone calling you a freak or have a hard time with anything." Kim's face fell "Actually, i have been called a freak by some people. And i do have stuff to worry about." Kin scoffed "Kim, you got it easy. You and your band have no trouble getting gigs or making new songs."

"It's not as easy as you think. Carrie is always dragging us into terrible situations. And The Newmans are no where near as popular as you guys." Kim admitted. Kin got up and walked over to her. "But you guys have a good fanbase. We only got two groupies. And you guys always make way more songs than we do." Kim got up and looked him in the eyes "We may have fans but that doesnt mean we haveit easy. Your songs are always better than ours anyway. We struggle to make it to the top and always hit a roadblock and have to start over." Kin gave her a look "You dont know how hard we have it! People are always forgetting about our band and we go through so much trouble to make our gigs work! We have to go through so much just to write one song!" Kin ranted "You guys have it all! you have no idea of the stuff we go through!" Kin turned away. Kim looked down sadly and took a deep breath.

"Trina's diary."

Kin turned around and looked at Kim in shock "W-what did you say?!" Kim took a step closer and began speaking "You guys use Trina's diary to write lyrics for your songs. You get her all riled up and Corey sings her entries." Kin stood there with his mouth hung open "How did you-" "when we were fused together, you all covered my bands ears, but i had one open still and I heard your plan. I say it with my own eyes when Corey grabbed the diary after he made Trina freak out from being allergic to crusty Nick." Kim interrupted. Kin was freaking out "Do the other Newmans know!?" Kim shook her head no "I havent told them."

Kin was shocked to hear that "Why?! With this knowledge, The Newmans would finally come on top over us and destroy us." Kim turned around and didnt face him "It's your secret. We may be rivals, but we-...but I would never do anything to ruin you." Kim confessed. She grabbed her backpack and began to walk away. "If we come out on top I want it to be fair and square. I don't want to ruin your image just to win."

Kim felt a hand touch her shoulder. she didnt need to look back to know who it was "Kim, I-I'm sorry. For everything we've been through. I know that were enemies, but...I thought that you were all jerks who wanted to destroy us. But apparently you understand the difficulties we go through, and maybe...we have more in common than we think."

Kim wiped a tear from her eye and faced Kin "Do you think, maybe, we could be friends?" Kin smiled "I think we can. I guess you Newmans arent so bad." "Same goes to you."

A bell rung and they knew that they should head to class. "Let's still not tell our bands about this." Kim suggested "Agreed. They would flip!" Kin agreed, he walked on forward to the doorway. "Hey." he heard as he reached for the handle, he looked over to Kim who was still standing in the isle "See you later Kin-kun." she gave him a smile. He returned it "You two Kim-chan."

And so a new friendship was born. And maybe over time, something even more could blossom.

* * *

There you go!


	8. Birthday gifts

And now for something cute. Also on wattpad someone made a story based on the chap with Laney falling off the cliff called "I could ofvlost you" it's really good and I recommend checking it out.

* * *

Currently Corey and the Kujira twins were wandering around the Peaceville mall looking through the stores. Today was Laney's birthday and being the knuckleheads that they are, they forgot to get her a present until 2 hours from her party.

The boys stood in the center of the hallway looking around at all the stores "Ok, what would Laney want for her birthday?" Corey asked out loud as he tapped his chin with his finger in a thinking pose. "Well she likes music, ketchup chips, books...you." Kin listed but whispered the last part which Kon heard and they shared a quick giggle. "It has to be the best gift ever! So how much money do we got?" Corey asked. The twins pulled out a small jar "About 20 bucks." Kin noted. This was hard, they all had to get her gifts with such a short amount of money and time.

TO THE FIRST SHOP TRANSITION

The boys wandered around the music store looking for something to get her. Corey looked through the Basses and new that she would love one, but even Corey knew he didn't have enough to buy one. He looked and saw one that was only 10 dollars "Perfect!" then he took a look at it, it was black with a blue star on it. "Nope." he turned around and quickly walked away.

The twins were looking through the CD's. Kon gasped in amazement "Kin! They have the best of Rocklympus hits!" Kin joined his brother as they stared in awe. "There are only 12 in existence...well 11 after that incident with Atlantis." Kin narrowed his eyes at Kon "How was I supposed to know you weren't allowed to do that in a submarine!" Kon defended. Corey skidded over to them "Guys we are looking for a present for Laney, not for you two." he reminded them. "Awww" they hung their heads in defeat.

MAYBE FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY

Next was the bookstore. The boys looked through all the books for something their bassist would like. Corey was skimming a shelf running his finger across the titles "Let's see, how to make a million dollars, how to murder your science teacher, how to make a how to book-" "Found it!" he heard Kon yell. Corey looked at him. "You found a good book for her!?" Kon nodded 'no' "I found the key to my treasure chest! It was in my pants the whole time!" Corey face palmed.

WHAT WAS IT DOING THERE?

The boys went to several stores with no results. Well except for lava lamp world but Kon dropped it and broke it. The boys sat at a table in the foodcourt, Corey was laying on the table in defeat. "Man, we looked everywhere and we found nothing!" Kin and Kon looked to each other then at Corey "Were gonna go and try to find something at FlorMart, wanna come?" Kin asked. "Nah, You guys go, I'm going to keep looking here." Corey replied as he lifted his head off the table. The twins shrugged and walked away.

Corey resumed walking through the mall, he had his hands in his pockets as he looked down "Where could I possibly look? I checked everywhere..." Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He pressed his face up against the store window and looked at it. His face broke into a huge smile "It's perfect!"

Later at Laney's party, The band was sitting in the living room at her house, Laney opened up a gift from Kon. She pulled the contents out of the box to see a light blue shirt and she read out the writing on it "It's a boy!?" "It was on clearance!" Kon explained.

Laney rolled her eyes and opened Kin's gift. "Kin? isn't this my cellphone?" she held up a phone that looked identical to hers. "I wanted to get you something that I know you will use everyday!" He told her. "This went missing 4 days ago!" she yelled at him "Missing is such a harsh word, It was merely borrowed." He pointed out. Laney was about to strangle him when the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lanes." Corey apologized, he had something hidden behind his back. "Where'd you go?" she asked. "I just went home to go and get your present, happy birthday Lanes!" he pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal her gift.

A chinchilla.

It was small with light grey fur and a little red bow around it's neck. It squeaked happily and wagged it's tail when it saw Laney.

Laney's eyes lit up and her mouth formed a huge smile. "A CHINCHILLA!" she yelled happily. Corey handed it over to her and she continued to stare at it with wide, sparkling eyes "It's so soft~" she petted it. The little chinchilla licked her cheek and Laney gained hearts in her eyes.

"I remembered that chinchilla's were your favorite animal, so when I saw her in the petstore I knew you would love her." Corey told her. Laney looked up and him and gave Corey a huge hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she squealed.

Corey blushed lightly at the hug "This is the best gift I ever got!" she said. His blush deepened, he just grinned. Laney pulled away and looked at the chinchilla. "You said she was a girl right?" Laney asked. Corey nodded "Then I think I'm gonna call her...Coco!" Laney announced.

"Why Coco?" Kon asked. Laney snook a glance at Corey. "I have my reasons." and so the Penn household gained a new member, Corey and Laney became even closer than ever, and Laney chased Kin around the neighborhood with a rake for stealing her phone and then giving it back as a gift.

* * *

If you couldn't tell, Laney named her chinchilla Coco for COrey. They really are her favorite animal, Todd Kauffman said so on tumblr, she also likes unicorns.

Btw tell me who you want to see star in the next chap.


	9. What scares the Newmans

This chap takes place during 'Creep away camp' btw

* * *

The Newmans were currently sitting in their cabin at Camp Screamly. The twins sat on their beds while Larry sat on the floor, their leader Carrie was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Ok Newmans, we need a song so scary, it will make Grojband run away with a :O expression on theyre face!" Carrie announced. "So the best way is to combine all the things we are afraid of. So let's share our fears. Larry you go first!" she pointed to the red head. "Why me?" he asked. "Cause your a wimp sometimes and wimps are always afraid of stuff. No offense." Carrie explained. Larry just glared at her "I'm not a wimp, I'm just careful! I don't wanna get hurt." He argued. "Will you two stop fighting like a married couple and tell the story!" Konnie yelled.

Larry sighed and stood up as Carrie took a seat. "The thing I am most afraid of is ghosts. It is a common fear, but I have actually seen a ghost in person before!" the girls gasped. "I was only 10 when it happened."

(Flashback)

A younger Larry is sleeping in bed. "I was safe asleep at my grandma's house. When I heard a noise." Little Larry wakes up and gets out of bed. "I walked down the hall and noticed the basement light was on. So I went in." Little Larry walks into the basement. "Then I saw it!" Little Larry gasped in shock as he see's a group of ghosts playing poker in the basement. One of the ghosts turns to him and says "How's it hanging?" Little Larry screams in terror and runs back to bed.

(Flashback over)

"And I never went to my gradma's house agin." Larry finished. "Kim, your next." Carrie told her. Kim got off the bed and her and Larry traded places. "My biggest fear is clowns. When I was 5, me and my family were at the circus and I got seperated from them."

(Flashback)

A little Kim is seen walking around a dark tent. She is wearing a Black t-shirt with a blue overall dress over it. "I found myself in a dark tent all alone." Kim narrated. Little Kim looked around "Mom? Dad? Konnie?" little Kim called. "Then I heard footsteps, and I felt something behind me." a hand touches Little Kim's shoulder. She turns around slowly to see whats behind her. It was a clown with a creepy detailed and distorted face. "Then I saw the clown." Little Kim screamed and ran off. Unfortunalty she ran into the hall of mirrors and the clown came after her. The face became even more horrifying as the mirrors reflected it. Little Kim fell to her knee's and screamed as the flashback ended.

(Flashback over)

"My parents found me and I never went to the circus again." Kim finished. "I remember that! You had nightmares for a whole year after that!" Konnie exclaimed. "Wanna go next Konnie?" Carrie asked. Konnie excitedly shook her head and ran up. "Behold as I tell you a tale of utter horror! About my fear, the dentist!" She spoke eerily.

(Flashback)

"It was last week, I had a cavity from eating a lot of ice cream-" "Wait when do you have ice cream last week?" Kim interrupted. "I was...out with a friend..." Konnie hesitated. "I was sitting in the chair at the dentist office when he came over." Konnie looked and saw a guy enter the room. He looked pale and wrinkly with a bald head and surgeon gear. "Ok then Miss Kagami, let's get started!" the dentist spoke. "My eyes widened as he pulled out the biggest drill EVUH!" The drill goes into her mouth and Konnie screams in pain. "Then he said he needed to pull my teeth!" The dentist brings a weird contraption over as Konnie looks in horror and screams.

(Flashback over)

Konnie is still screaming just like in the flashback. Until Kim puts her hand over her mouth. She looks to Carrie nonchalantly "Your turn Carrie." Kim led Konnie back to the bed. Carrie got up and announced "Your stories of ghosts and clowns and also dentists may be scary. But my fear is the worst of all! My worst fear is...Alpaca's!""

(Flashback)

Carrie is leaning against a fence with a alpaca on the other side. It licks her hand and puts it in it's mouth. Carrie looks at it in horror "THE DEMON BEAST IS EATING MY FLESH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(Flashback over)

The other Newmans just looked at their leader strangely. "Um Carrie, alpacas only have one row of teeth. They couldnt even bite you much less eat you." Kim pointed out. "I know what I saw Kim, it wanted to eat me and devour my flesh!" Carrie panicked. The others just looked to each other. "Maybe we should just stick to the first 3 things for our song." Larry suggested. Carrie huffed "Fine! But when alpaca's start chewing you next time you go to the petting zoo, don't say I did'nt warn you."

* * *

And that is how the song "Ghosts of clowns who are also dentists" was made.


	10. Bloopers Part 1

Hey Grojfans. Todays chap is a blooper reel. These are outtakes that didnt quite make it into the show. Please note that I made these up and they are not real bloopers.

* * *

"Rock the house"

Corey looks at Laney as they were stand on the podium. "Kon will totally beat Konnie. No one out drums Kon." Corey said reassuringly. Just then Kon and Konnie began drumming and sliding down the slope "Hey Hey ho!" Kon chanted. "Weeeee!" Konnie exclaimed in joy. The drummers flew through the air, Konnie sent her symbols at Kon and he ducked. Konnie was about to hit him when he zoomed past her and crashed straight into the wall. He slid down and hit the ground. "Ow."

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

"Any ep"

Trina screams in rage "AAAAAH!" and suddenly she burst up into the air. Her eyes turned from their usual pink to a demonic red as she summoned her diary and her pen. Right before she started writing however, she started singing with it. "Let it go, Let it go, Can't hold it ba-" "Cut!" the director yelled. Trina stood suspened in her diary sequence. "Trina why are you singing Let it go?" he asked. "I'm totes tired of always doing the same diary sequence. I thought it would be a good song to sing since I'm letting go of my feeligs and-" Trina explained before she was cut off. "Trina, your not supposed to sing. And your not a Disney princess, just do the scene like your supposed to." Trina sighed in annoyance "Fine. But one day I'm going to get a musical number." Corey scoffed from down below her "Ha! Don't count on it sis!" Corey then felt a book slam into his head from the sky. "There, I let it go." Trina smirked.

TRINA'S NOT REALLY A PRINCESS

"Metrognome"

Laney saw the beard pieces falling from the sky and stuck her tongue out as she walked forward. Corey had the same idea and did the same. They both headed in the same direction going after the same piece of beard. They reached the beard at the same moment and felt their lips touch each other. They enjoyed the sweet sensation and then opened their eyes in surprise to see the other in front of them. They stood like that for a few seconds before pulling away. "Woooooooow." Corey sighed softly as a lovestruck look stuck to his face. Laney's eyes lit up and her mouth curved into a smile. Laney shook her head to get back to her senses. When she did she saw that Corey was still in his lovestruck state. "Um Core? It's your line now." Laney told him. He just stood there and sighed happily "Core?" Laney waved her hand in front of his face, nothing. Laney giggled to herself, it was actually really cute. "Guys, I think I broke Corey!" she yelled to the others while blushing a bit to herself. Corey just stood there and smiled "Kissing niiiice~" He sighed. Then he fainted with a heart coming out of him.

COREY IS SO IN LOVE

"Here us rock"

Corey played his guitar and ran around to other people as he played his song "_Why the yells? __Why the cries? __Why the rush to say goodbyes? __Everybody's busy stressing and_  
_I can't help but wonder why __we don't stop and think of blah blah bleh" _Corey continued to just blather through some more lyrics and everyone cracked up at his goof. "Ha ha, sorry everybody!" Corey started laughing too. "Why does this song have to be so fast?!" Corey said to himself.

BLAH BLEH NYEH FUU LA BLA

"Dreamweaver"

Kin is powering up his shot to Kon "Sa sa froo!" he shouts nonsenically. The hit knocks Kon into the wall and Corey leaps down from who knows where and grabs the ball. "I shall avenge you my friend." he says with his lips not matching his words. He turned to see Kin and the two of them prepared to hit...for a while. "Hurry up already!" Laney shouts impatiently. Corey powers up the ball and his paddle glows blue as he shoots it at light speed. But it keeps going instead of disappearing and hit Kin right in the eye! "AaAH! MY EYE! IT HIT ME RIGHT IN THE EYE!" The others started laughing at him. "AAAH! IT WENT RIGHT THROUGH MY GLASSES! IM BLIND! TELL KIM I LOVE HER!" Kin shouts dramatically as he falls to the ground. The others keep laughing until the last part registers in their heads "Wait what?" Corey stops and asks.

KIN IS GONNA NEED A NEW EYE

"Girl fest"

Kin and Kon hid behind the bushes while watching Corey and the groupies talk. "You should bite the head off a bat." Kin suggested with Kon agreeing. Corey looked to the groupies and asked "So we have a deal?" suddenly a bush snook up on the two girls. Kon jumped out with a baseball bat and yelled "IM INSANE!" he bites the bat but it doesnt break. "Hmm?" he looks in confusion. He keeps on biting the bat and trying to break it. "Argh, now i have wood in my teeth." Kon pointed to the splinters in his teeth. Kin jumped out and pointed to his brother "Now your like George Washington!" Kon got excited and yelled "Yeah I'm the president now! Bow down to your new president Peaceville!"

VOTE FOR KON TRANSITION

"Line of credit"

Corey stood in front of all the toddlers and began to act tough. "Listen up everybody! We're Grojband, the toughest band on the streets of Peaceville! You think you're on the front page of the bad news? Ha! You're more like the flyer that falls out and you don't even notice and if you did, maybe you'd be all excited for like, a second, cause maybe there's a sale on bubblegum and unicorns, so you pick it up and then you do...something with...it...and you go...eat...maybe..." Corey rambles about halfway through. He laughs to himslef "Can we re do that? I forgot my line!" Laney looks at him "Your not good with talking fast are you?" she jokes. "Yeah well ftthhbyeeeii!" he makes some noises and Laney and him laugh.

HE DOES THAT A LOT TRANSITION

"Helmet"

"Come on Kon, you can do this." Laney encourages her friend as he tries to fit into his lederhosen. Suddenly you hear a rip and the whole things falls off leaving Kon in his underwear. "Dude are those fairies on your underwear?" Kin asked in surprise while Laney covers her eyes and turns away. "You don't know everything about me." Kon defends.

FAIRY UNDERWEAR TRANSITION

"In-D road rager"

Kin opens the garage door to see Kon lifting up the back of his shirt as Laney looks weirdly at him and Corey looks at his back. "yep, those are back nipples." Corey attempts to say with a straight face but he and the others just burst out in hysterical laughter. "Oh my god, what the heck is this, I don't even." Corey says in between laughs. "Those are actually my nipples on his back." Kin admits with giggles. The laughter gets even harder "Whose idea was this?!" Kon falls over laughing. "This is strange but absolutely hilarious!" Laney admits. "I think this is Todd's best line yet. Thanks Todd Kauffman!" Corey calls out and Todd Kauffman comes out and gives a thumbs up.

ONE MORE BLOOPER TRANSITION

"On the air and out to sea"

Trina comes on board with rage filling her "Where is Nick?!" she screams. Corey runs over to Nick Mallory as he stands on the plank. Corey pushes him off and yells "SACRIFICE THE NICK!" Nick looks in confusion and goes "Wait what!?" as he falls down to the water. "Corey that wasn't your line!" the director calls out. "But I thought it would be funnier if I yelled that." Corey shrugged. "You can sacrifice Nick later, now lets re do the scene." the director called. Nick popped his head out of the water as he heard the directors sentence "Your going to WHAT later!?" he looked in horror.

* * *

I am guilty of yelling sacrifice the Nick at that scene. I always wanted to write that line. See you next week guys, and tell me if you have a request.


	11. Sisters with secrets

Woo, tomorrow is my birthday! So here's the last story I will write as an 18 year old. Also I would just like to say right now that one of my headcanon's for the Kagami twins is that they both love to cosplay. Also Stinkfly3 requested a little Unikitty so I put a little shout out in here.

* * *

It was around 8:00 at night and the town of Peaceville was sleeping soundly in their beds. But currently a certain Japanese girl was still up and at her computer. Kim was currently in a chatroom talking to a certain friend of hers.

Cosplaymirror: And then Carrie came in and took the bottle away. She told Larry that if he wasn't responsible with his actions he couldn't have any more Grape soda!

ScienceWizardofScience: ROFL that is the funniest story I ever heard!

Cosplaymirror: It was the best thing ever! I wish our bands could just get along so we could do those things together.

ScienceWizardofScience: Well Kon and Konnie seemed to hit it off when we were fused together. Laney and Larry seemed pretty chill too, But I have a feeling Corey and Carrie wouldn't be too keen on us hanging out together.

Cosplaymirror: I know. Maybe I can come in disguise one day. I can wear one of my cosplay's and go under a fake name.

ScienceWizardofScience: How about Fira Neffirium?

Cosplaymirror: WTH name is that?! No one would ever believe a name like that.

ScienceWizardofScience: But it sounds awesome.

Cosplaymirror: (rolls eyes) Ok its a little awesome.

ScienceWizardofScience: Yes! Point one for Kin!

Cosplaymirror: Gotta go, Konnie's back. C U ltr.

ScienceWizardofScience: K, bye Kim.

And with that, Kim logged off of her computer just as her twin sister walked through the door in a pink cat/unicorn costume.

"Kim! I finished my Princess Unikitty costume!" Konnie announced as she pranced around. Kim rolled her eyes "I'm so used to seeing you as tough characters like Kyoko Sakura or Misty, it's weird to see you as a cute little lego kitty." Konnie looked at her "Well I wanted to try something different for a change...Hey what's that?" she asked as she pointed to the computer. Kim looked in panic to see that the screen was still not off and her conversation was still on.

Kim quickly pressed the exit button and managed to close the tab right before Konnie saw it. "Nothing!" Kim turned to her sister as she looked over her shoulder at the screen before her. "Who were you talking to? Was it a boy!?" Konnie squealed in excitement. Kim walked over to her bed and sat down, Konnie came up and poked her in the cheek. "Come on. You can tell me." She kept playfully poking her sister's face. Kim sighed "Well, it's just a friend ok. Let's leave it at that."

Konnie put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim. We are twins. You can tell me anything." Kim looked away and then back to Konnie. "Ok. Let's say I am friends with a guy, but we can't really see each other that often." She nervously ran her fingers through her raven black hair. "Why? Does he live far away?" Konnie asked. Kim shook her head 'no' "It's a bit more complicated than that. The point is, I...I really like him...he understands me and we share a lot in common." Kim pulled her legs to her chest.

"Aw, my sis has her first crush!" Konnie hugged her sister. Kim's eyes widened in panic "Crush?! Nonononono! We are just friends!" Kim broke from the hug and faced her sister. "He probably doesn't even like me like that." Kim fiddled with her hair again as she quietly said those words and looked away. "So you do like like him huh?" Konnie aske smugly. Kim fell back on her bed "Ok. Yes I like like him! But it couldn't work out between us! There are some problems and with them we could never be together."

Konnie fell back on the bed and laid next to her. "I kinda get how your feeling Kim. I like a guy too." Konnie admitted. "You do!?" Kim asked in shock. Konnie never told her about that. "Yeah, but I have the same kind of problem, I can't see him much either. He lives in Peaceville though and I do get to hang out with him like once every few weeks." Konnie explained. Kim rolled over on her side and was now facing her sister "Anyone I know?" Now it was Konnie's turn to look away nervously. "Uh. That's classified. I'll tell you if you tell me who your crushing on." Konnie bargained. Kim rolled back away "Fine. I don't tell you my crush, you don't tell me your crush."

Konnie got up and walked into the bathroom to get changed, Kim just went and pulled the covers around herself. 'Someday Kin, I will tell you how I feel.' Kim thought to herself. She heard a little ringing and noticed it was Konnie's phone. She went to grab it but the blonde zoomed out of the bathroom and snatched the phone and hid under her covers. "My phone! Don't look!" Konnie shouted in panic. Kim just shrugged and went to sleep. "Oyasumi." She said to her sister as she fell asleep.

Konnie made sure Kim wasnt looking and read her text.

_I'm goin little late tomorrow._

_I got practice and I won't be at the ice cream truck at our usual time._

_C u soon._

_- Kon_

Konnie smiled to herself. 'Wish I could tell Kim about my bi-weekly meetings with Kon. But she would freak if she knew I was friends with a Grojband member.' Konnie turned off her phone and went to sleep as well.

* * *

I am planning a chapter starring Kon and Konnie soon. Also check out my tumblr page "Grojette" if you want to read the rest of my Newman headcanons, they are somewhere in my archives however and they may hint at things to come...except the last one. That last headcanon will probably not be written.


	12. Warm during a storm

Who wants more Corney fluff!

* * *

The rain poured down on the city of Peaceville, a storm had blown in and winds were blowing fast and the rain was thick and blinding. A certain red headed girl groaned to herself as she tried to navigate herself in the dense rain. Laney had been enjoying a nice day at the park when this storm came in out of nowhere. Her hair flattened and went down to her shoulders and the rain smeared her makeup. Laney couldn't see where she was going and tried to find where her house was. She trudged down the street and noticed a familiar garage door. She smiled to herself and made her way to the door.

Corey was sitting down on the couch, bored with the storm going on and not being able to see his friends or have band practice. He slouched down and watched infomercials to try and pass the time.

"Are you sick of old ladies always walking in the street when your trying to drive?! Then get the Senior plow!" The infomercial blasted with much screaming and shoving old ladies.

Corey heard a knock on the door and got up off the couch, he went over to the door wondering who could be out in a storm like this. When he opened the door he saw his best friend Laney Penn standing on his porch soaking wet. "Hey Core." She greeted shyly. Corey stood there with his jaw dropped and quickly pulled Laney inside. "Lanes! Are you ok!? Why were you out in that storm!?" he grabbed her shoulders and asked worried. "Chill Core! I was taking a walk in the park and couldn't make it out before the storm hit. Your house was the closest place I could get to." Laney explained to him. "Don't worry Lanes, your safe here." Corey smiled to her, Laney returned the smile.

They just stood there awkwardly until Laney sneezed a little. "Lanes! Your ill!" Corey began panicking again. "I just sneezed." Laney responded. "Well what if your really sick! You could have pneumonia or something!" the blue haired boy continued to panic. Laney face palmed, Corey was always overreacting to the smallest things, when his new goldfish fell out of the bowl after Trina threw it, he gave the fish CPR thinking it would save it. He swallowed it on accident.

"Core, I'm ok, it's just a little sneeze." Laney spoke as she and Corey walked through the hallway. Laney stopped in front of the bathroom door and went inside "I'll be right out, I gotta fix my make up." her voice came from behind the door. Corey just sat down and waited for her. Laney looked in the mirror and noticed her hair and makeup was all messed up. She sighed in annoyance and took a towel to remove her eyeliner. She saw herself in the mirror without her makeup and noted how different she looked. She borrowed a brush and began fixing her hair, it was still messy and sticking out in certain places, but it would have to do. She took out her hairclip and pulled her bang behind her ear. She then took notice to her wet clothes and used a hairdryer to lessen the dampness.

Laney walked out and looked at Corey on the floor. "I'm all done, but my clothes are still a little wet." she explained. Suddenly she felt something soft go over her head and onto her body. She looked down to see Corey's usual shirt was now on her. "Core you didn-" she was cut off when the boy in front of her placed his beanie on her head and smiled "There, that should help keep you warm." Laney blushed, she was wearing her crushes shirt and beanie...and now he was shirtless. "Uh..t-thanks Core.." her blush deepened. Corey remained oblivious to this and put his arm around her. "No prob Lanes, what are friends for?" Laney's face now matched her hair color.

Corey went into his room to grab a new shirt and Laney went downstairs and sat on the couch. She looked at the clothes on her and smiled to herself. 'He took off his shirt and hat to warm me.' she thought. She thought it was very sweet of him to do so. But him half hugging her while he was shirtless just made her incredibly flustered. Corey came back down wearing a Blue shirt with a guitar on it and walked into the room to see Laney blushing to herself as she thought about his half hug. "Lanes are you sue your ok? you look kinda red." Corey pointed out. Laney composed herself and faced him. "No I-its nothing." Corey sat down next to her and put his hand on her forehead. "You feel warm, I think you have a cold." he concluded. "Uh, yeah, lets go with that!" For once Laney was glad for his obliviousness.

As the two sat and watched TV, Corey took notice of his best friend wearing his shirt and hat. 'She looks so cute, the shirt is too big for her but it looks adorable like that. It's weird seeing her with no makeup on either. Then again, Lanes is always cute no matter what she wears.' he thought to himself. He looked over to her and noticed that she looked a little sleepy. "You tired?" he asked. Laney yawned "A little. Rain always makes me drowsy." Corey just smiled warmly and put his arm around her, bringing her head onto his chest. "Core?" Laney asked, trying to conceal her blush. "You can fall asleep Lanes, I'll keep you warm." now it was his turn to blush.

Both of them just smiled silently and cuddled up to each other. Laney began to fall asleep and nuzzled into his shirt "You really are warm..." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Corey laid his head on her beanie clad head, sighing contently.

A while later and an older pink haired teen came into the room to watch her shows. But took notice of her little brother and his crush cuddling together as they slept. Trina smiled and turned off the TV. She quietly left the room and took one last look at them. "As jealous as I am of those two, I have to admit they are totes adorbs."

* * *

And so ends another chapter.


End file.
